


[Love Is But a War] - Chapter 3: Defeat

by eeexohhh



Series: Love Is But a War [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Historical, M/M, Rating: NC17, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeexohhh/pseuds/eeexohhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan fights for freedom; Sehun fights for revenge. But there is good in the bad and bad in the good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Love Is But a War] - Chapter 3: Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Non-con and light blood play. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Unbeta'd as always :

**CHAPTER 3: DEFEAT**  
  
Huo Ting's king stuck his foot behind Luhan's, causing him to fall and losing his sword in the process. With the cold metal against his neck, he glared at the king. Huo Ting's king sneered. "Look around you, little fool."  
  
When Luhan did not do as he was told, the other king clicked his tongue. With his sword still against Luhan's neck, he grabbed Luhan's face with his free hand and forced it to turn to where he wanted. "I said look! Don't make me repeat myself again."  
  
Luhan let out a grunt and his eyes closed instinctively to the pain that shot up from his neck to his brain. As he opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings, he let out a gasp.  
  
Dead bodies littered the scene; with those from Jin Fu outnumbering those from Huo Ting. The Jin Fu soldiers who survived were kneeling with swords held against their neck.  
  
"I have already told you: I am not looking for bloodshed unless necessary. I only want to take back what is rightfully mine and if that means I have to annihilate this whole damned place, I wouldn't hesitate to do it." He forced Luhan to look into his face. "Do you or do you not surrender?"  
  
Despite his sticky situation , Luhan's heart felt eerily calm. He was mentally prepared to die an honourable death. He glared at the man once again before spitting at his face.  
  
The other king was surprised by his defiance but became angered at his insolence. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the spit on his cheek. He turned to the captured Jin Fu soldiers. "Do you or do you not surrender? If you surrender, you can keep your lives and live decently within Huo Ting. You will work as servants for my people but you will have food on your table and a bed to call your own."  
  
Luhan's men avoided his gaze and there was a moment of silence before they started to nod their heads.  
  
"I cannot hear your answers. Speak louder."  
  
"We surrender!"  
  
Luhan's eyes grew wide open. He was surprised at the other king's ultimatum but most of all, his men's reaction was contrary to his expectation. Seeing the look of hurt on Luhan's face made the other king smile. "Betrayal, sad isn't it?"  
  
Luhan remained silent, trying to process everything that has happened. Where did he go wrong? Didn't they believe in freedom? Didn't they desire it? Isn't that what life is about?  
  
"Little fool, let me teach you a great lesson. The most valuable thing that humankind owns, is their life. Complete freedom is not necessary to live. As long as people are properly fed, given a bed and have some freedom to wander around, they will be content."  
  
Luhan's mind was blank; not yet comprehending what had happened. With the last of his strength, Luhan struggled mindlessly in the other king's grasps; attempting to pull out a dagger to finish what he set out to do. However, the Huo Ting king had fast reflexes and knocked Luhan unconscious with punch to the stomach.  
  
The Huo Ting king turned to his soldiers. "Round up the enemy and place them in the wooden cages. We will head for the city central."

~~~~~

Wooden cages were pulled by horses towards the city square. The Huo Ting king was smiling to himself; the conquest was too easy. He only had to pay merchants two silvers each to enter Jin Fu through the western border and slip poison into the wells near the southern and western borders at night. The men who didn't drink the poisoned water was bought with a single gold each. He didn't even need to take half his army; merely a quarter of them was enough. It was almost like taking candy from a child.  
  
They finally reached the city central and the Huo Ting king was met with a delightful but expected scene. The Jin Fu civilians were herded into a group and were on their knees at the city square. The other Jin Fu soldiers were also tied up and stuck in their wood prisons.  
  
General Ma, one of Huo Ting's most talented yet temperamental soldier, took his position next to his king. "Your Majesty, we've either captured or killed most of Jin Fu's soldiers. Their strategist, as requested, has been unharmed."  
  
The Huo Ting king took out a few gold pieces from his sleeves and dropped them into General Ma's hands. "Reward."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty!" General Ma was in a happy mood. Not only did they manage to conquer Jin Fu, but he was also rewarded generously!  
  
The Huo Ting king turned to the Jin Fu people. "You don't have to be afraid. Unlike my father, I will not force you to scavenge from the dumps for food. Though for your rebellion from five years ago, I still need to punish you. My people will take back these lands and you will work for them. But you will have a bed and three meals a day. Your other option is death. If you prefer death, stand up now."  
  
No one moved an inch. Though their eyes were filled with fear of their uncertain future, they still had a flame of hope that their king was still alive.  
  
"Your king is no more." And with that, their flame of hope was extinguished and they resigned to their fate.  
  
General Ma stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Bow down to your new king, His Majesty: Oh Sehun!"

~~~~~

Water was splashed onto Xiumin's face; the icy cold woke him up in an instant. His vision was blurred and he was disoriented, but he could make out the shape of people in front of him.  
  
"Wake up!" Xiumin heard a man yell before a slap landed on his face. His cheeks stung but he was regained complete awareness. He looked around: there was a soldier, a young man dressed in an elegant blue silk robe and a plainly dressed young woman stood next to him. He tried to move his hands and legs, but quickly realised they were shackled to the other.  
  
"Kim Minseok, was it?" The man in the elegant blue stood a distance away from him, letting his soldier manhandle Xiumin to his feet. Xiumin was surprised but guessed that someone from Jin Fu probably told the man in blue his real name.  
  
Another slap landed on his face, nearly knocking Xiumin back onto the floor. "Answer when His Majesty asks you a question!"  
  
"You already have the answer, Oh Sehun" Xiumin spat out his name bitterly. The name of the Huo Ting's young king had spread like wildfire when he succeeded the throne: never in the history of the Huo Ting had they had such a young king.  
  
Xiumin saw the soldier raise his hand.  
  
"Stop. Everyone, leave the room now." At his order, the soldier and his personal attendant quickly evacuated the stone room; leaving the two men alone.  
  
"It matters because I want to make a deal with you." Sehun took a few steps closer. He was half a head taller than Xiumin. Though Xiumnin knew that this king had only come to age, he didn't think he would be handsome. The most striking feature were his eyes; they were cold and stern. "I want you to join my army and become my advisor."  
  
"You should just kill me now! I'll never join you!" Xiumin thought Sehun was crazy. Who would want an enemy to join their ranks? Is he stupid?  
  
Sehun, with his head held high, looked down his nose at Xiumin. "I might be young but I'm not stupid like you think. It'll be a waste if I killed you and let your skills in strategic planning and war knowledge die with you." He grabbed Xiumin's white robe and pulled their faces closely. "And don't you even think for a second that I wouldn't kill you because of your expertise. If you push me too far, I will have you executed and have your bloody head hung at the city gates to remind everyone what disobedience means!"  
  
Xiumin glared at Sehun's eyes defiantly but could not hold back a slight shudder; the cold eyes had lit up with a flame of unspoken anger. Sehun released his grip on Xiumin's robe and pushed him backwards, causing him to fall back onto his behind.  
  
"I know you're friends with that little fool, Luhan."  
  
Xiumin's heart stopped at the mention of Luhan's name. He was too preoccupied with his present situation that he forgot about Luhan.  
  
Xiumin gritted his teeth. "Where is he?"  
  
Sehun laughed at Xiumin's response, finding his reaction amusing. "Don't worry, he's alive. I will not let him die without my permission. Even if he wants to take his own life, I will not allow it."  
  
A silent pause filled the room before Sehun continued.  
  
"However...if you refuse to join me, I will order my men to slowly flay him alive. His blood and flesh will be collected and fed to the dogs. A proper death for filth like him. "  
  
Xiumin's face was drained of its blood. This was indeed a cruel proposition: betray the man he loves or let the man he loves die. There was no good outcome; Luhan would be hurt regardless.  
  
"I will ask you one last time: join me and he lives, don't join me and he dies. Which one is it?"

~~~~~

Luhan slowly opened his eyes. He was not dead but he sure felt like it; his body ached from head to toe.  
  
He struggled to sit up and inspected himself. He was wearing a thin white robe. His wounds were cleaned and neatly bandaged. Wondering what was happening, he surveyed his surroundings. The room seemed a bit lonely; with only a table at the centre and a few shelves and vases decorating the place.    
  
Before he could finish his line of thought, the door opened. A young man dressed in blue robes with an intricate design entered. "Stay outside unless I order you to come in."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
The door closed behind him. So this was the king Oh Sehun.  
  
Luhan quickly looked around for something to use as a weapon but could not find any.  
  
"Don't bother."    
  
Luhan was about say something vulgar but a heavy weight pushed itself onto his body, causing him to fall onto his back. It caused his body to throb in pain and he groaned at the impact. After a few seconds, he regained his senses and started thrashing about.  
  
He swung his hands wildly until they were caught by another pair. With a death-like grip, Sehun pinned Luhan's hands above his head.  
  
"I've been wanting to do this for a long time. For the last five years, I have always dreamed of punishing the man who killed my father and ruining my life." Hatred was seething in Sehun's voice. As they made eye contact, Luhan was met with a pair of distant eyes.  
  
Luhan was starting to get frantic. The Huo Ting king was obviously insane and judging by his resentment against Luhan, he could be dead any minute.  
  
"Do you know why there are white bed sheets?"  
  
Luhan stopped moving; stunned by the sudden question. White bed sheets were commonly used during wedding night; to be used when the couple consummated. It was to test the wife's purity; if there were blood stains, she was a virgin. He looked into Sehun's eyes again, hoping that the implied meaning was different to the one he thought.

Sehun's eyes still reflected loathing but desire had weaved its ways into them.  
  
Luhan became conscious of the hardness pressing against his thigh. Realising he was correct, Luhan started thrashing more intensely; like a fish stuck on land.  
  
"The more you struggle, the more humiliated you will be afterwards. I will break you and destroy your pride. I will make you feel too ashamed to face anyone ever again and I will make you regret living." Freeing one of his hands, Sehun started to roughly pull off the white robe that Luhan was wearing. Luhan realised that his struggling was causing Sehun to become more excited; his erection was getting harder and digging painfully into his thigh.  
  
Luhan was in a dilemma: if he didn't struggle, he will lose his pride as a man; if he struggled, the Huo Ting king would only get more turned on.  
  
Sehun's hand touched every part of his upper torso, lingering for a moment over his nipples. His touch felt disgusting and gave him goosebumps. Luhan decided the latter option was better and started struggling like a madman. He managed to free a hand and punch Sehun square in the face.  
  
"You!--" Sehun snarled at him, his eyes replaced with full blown anger. "No one has _ever_ had the nerve to hit me!"  
  
Sehun's slapped Luhan's face with so much force that he was rendered dizzy for a few seconds. During those seconds, Sehun's hand reached towards Luhan's chest and pinched his nipple painfully.  
  
"Guards! Bring him in now!"  
  
Luhan grimaced from having his delicate bud pinched so tightly. He heard the door open and heard someone call his name. He snapped his head towards the direction of the voice.  
  
It was Xiumin, kneeling on the floor with a sword held against his neck. He was shouting and struggling against the grip of the soldier that held him in place. "What are you doing to him?!"  
  
Sehun ignored Xiumin's question and turned to the guard. "Hold his face and make him watch! Put a dirty rag in his mouth to stop his barking!"  
  
"If you hit me again, I will kill your friend on the spot." It was not a empty threat and Luhan decided that he will take the blunt of Sehun's wraith because he couldn't live with himself if Xiumin or his people had to suffer in his steed. Although Luhan was indeed scared, he was a man and he would not let something like this break him.  
  
A sense of despair was beginning to rise within Luhan. The only thing he did wrong was meeting this evil man. Why was he so intent on punishing him? Seeing Luhan remain silent, Sehun let go of his nipple. It was slightly swollen from his hold. He slowly lowered his head, placing his lips onto Luhan's neck. Sehun began kissing it roughly.  
  
"Ngghh--" Luhan stifled a groan as he felt the teeth break the skin and sink into his flesh. He wanted to push Sehun's head away but the man's grip on his hands were unrelenting. He started to wriggle away instinctively.  
  
Sehun licked the wound, leaving a mixture of blood and saliva. His hand wondered further down Luhan's body before they stopped where a bandage was stuck next to Luhan's navel. He ripped off the bandage, revealing a shallow abrasion. Without hesitation, Sehun sunk his nails into the wound.  
  
Luhan gasped in pain and tear started to well up in his eyes. His body tensed and he tried to stop moving in fear that he would cause more damage. He could feel the throbbing in both his neck and stomach; feeling as though the blood was escaping his body like a flood.  
  
Sehun pulled his hand away and wiped it on Luhan's chest. The red stood out vividly on Luhan's milky white skin. The wounds and Sehun's rough handling was causing Luhan to feel light headed.  
  
Sehun started licking this wound as well and his hand were inching towards Luhan's waist band.  
  
Luhan tried to wriggle his lower half away from the hand. Sehun clucked his tongue and gripped onto his hips tightly to hold him still. Luhan let out a little whimper, eliciting a triumph snigger from the other man.  
  
Without a warning, Sehun pulled Luhan's trousers down along with his underwear and grabbed his genitals.  
  
"Ah!--" Luhan jolted in response. Sehun's grip was too tight for there to be any pleasure; there was only pain. "H..urts.."  
  
Sehun started to move his hands up and down roughly but Luhan's cock showed no response. After a few minutes, Sehun murmured something under his breath and released Luhan's cock. Luhan had his eyes closed, trying to ignore the pain that was radiating from his bruised member. Luhan could hear the rustling of clothes before he felt a hand on his left thigh. Feeling the hand push his thighs apart, Luhan tried to close them. However, he felt a body wedged between his legs; preventing him from closing them together completely.  
  
"Kim Minseok, watch very closely." Luhan opened his eyes and turned frantically to Xiumin. Xiumin was yelling against the gag but his words came out muffled.  
  
Their eyes made contact and Luhan could see Xiumin crying. _No..._  
  
Something hot was pushing against his hole and he held his breath.

He could hear his heart beating loudly against his chest.

"Please...don't.." He turned his face away from Xiumin; not wanting him to see his facial expression. He didn't want Xiumin to be there; to see what was about to happen. Especially when he knew that Xiumin harboured feelings for him. _No..._

With a sudden jerk of the hips, Sehun forcefully pushed his cock into Luhan.


End file.
